


wish you were sober

by sickficbitch



Series: oikawa sickfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emetophobia, Flirty Oikawa, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Party, Vomiting, also super super super minor r@pe mention, but its still there, drunk oikawa, i saw an ushi cosplayer make a tik tok to it, kind of inspired by wish you were sober by conan gray, oikawa is drunk, oikawa is flirting with ushi, oikawa is so pretty n everyone knows it, platonic iwaoi, ushijima has a crush on oikawa, ushijima is sober, ushoi is main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: oikawa gets drunk and flirts with ushijima. ushijima has a huge crush on oikawa but we all been knew
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: oikawa sickfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	wish you were sober

“Oh my god, He is here?” Oikawa whined, tilting his red solo cup up in the air, gulping down a rum and coke with too much rum in it. Iwaizumi’s eyes combed through the room full of sweaty bodies dancing and swinging to the bass. His eyes landed on the powerful ace of Shiratorizawa who had a special fondness for the captain of Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi turned back to him.

“Just be civil, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi grunted. “I’m going to go find Makki and Mattsun.” He stepped away from Oikawa and left the house through the side door. 

Oikawa was mildly upset about the fact that his best friend left him in the same room as his enemy. After decided he wasn't a threat, he found a place to sit and watched Ushijima sway modestly to the music. Tendou was with him, singing and hitting his vape. Ushijima was wearing a flannel that was the same color as his school over a dark grey t-shirt. His hair was cascading flawlessly over his eyes. 

Oikawa couldn’t handle the rage that swept over him. Ushijima was so much better than him, not to mention how good-looking he was. Oikawa knew he would always be inferior to Ushijima. If Oikawa is being honest with himself, seeing the sexy man smiling and dancing kind of turns him on. 

After a while Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa came back and invited him to a game of beer pong. During this time Oikawa got very drunk. He refilled his cup three times. They played a few rounds, Oikawa was miserably bad at the game, Matsukawa came out as the victor. 

Then Oikawa’s favorite song came on and started blasting through the mess of speakers. He jumped up and wriggled his way into the mess of bodies dancing. Oikawa started dancing but promptly ran into a tall study person? Was it a wall? 

“Hey, there you are. I wanted to talk with you.” Oikawa’s head whipped up at the sound of his rival’s voice. How dare Ushijima talk to him? And how dare he look so attractive doing it. 

“I wanna kiss you.” Oikawa slurred, putting his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders, trying to pull him into a sloppy kiss. Ushijima’s eyes lit up with concern. 

“How drunk are you?” His voice was steady, there is no way, Oikawa thought, that Ushijima went to the party and stayed sober. 

“Drunk enough to know what I want.” He replied. What? At this point his mouth had a mind of its own, he couldn’t control what he was saying. “Let’s go somewhere quieter, Ushi-Chan?” Ushijima looked at him, confused but he allowed Oikawa to pull him into a nearby bedroom.

Ushijima has had a crush on Oikawa since they met when they were in middle school. Something about the setter was mesmerizing. He held himself so confidently and it was instantly attractive to Ushijima. Not to mention his soft lips and lovely, curly, chestnut hair. He was truly a divine person. But Ushijima knew more than anyone that Oikawa was drunk. Anything that happened that night would be on Ushijima, and he didn’t want to rape his crush. 

“Let me,” Oikawa paused and hiccuped. “I want you to fuck me, Ushi-Chan. Please, I want it.” Oikawa was begging him.

“That’s really sweet of you, Oikawa, I wish you were sober. I’m not going to do anything with you. You’re so drunk.” Ushijima explained. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, he really wanted to take Oikawa up on his offer but he knew better. 

“I’m not that,” he hiccuped again, this time it was wetter. “I'm not that drunk.” He replied, hiccuping again in his fist. 

Oikawa’s stomach was rolling around like a fucking Beyblade. He knew that he didn’t hold his alcohol very well, but it usually came out the next morning, not the same night. He swept the thought away, trying to refocus on the incredibly sexy man in front of him. 

“You are that drunk. Can I go get you some water?” Ushijima asked firmly, searching Oikawa’s face for a sign of anything, embarrassment, lust, but emotion had completely drained from his face. It was crazy to Ushijima how Oikawa could just put on a fake face in a moment's notice. 

“Sure,” Oikawa responded. “Find Iwa-Chan for me, can you do that?” He slurred. Ushijima nodded and left the room. 

Oikawa was familiar with the feeling in his gut, and he hoped that Iwaizumi was still at the party. He said he was leaving soon during their game of beer pong but Oikawa prayed to every god he could think of that his friend was still at the party. 

When Ushijima returned without an irritated teenager in tow, Oikawa knew he was doomed. Ushijima placed the water on the nightstand and sat down next to the setter on the bed. 

“I couldn’t find Iwaizumi, Hanamaki said that he already left. You look really pale, are you feeling okay?” Ushijima asked, looking at the other. 

Oikawa could feel cold sweat rolling down his back and he shakily picked up the glass of water, hoping it would ease his stomach. After a few sips, he noticed it just made his stomach feel heavier. 

An unexpected gag came out of nowhere, and Oikawa slapped his hand over his mouth and started stumbling towards the bathroom. Ushijima didn’t know what to do initially, so he followed him into the bathroom and watched as Oikawa's body convulsed as he threw up a foamy liquid. Ushijima’s heart ached at the sight, and he crouched down with him. He placed his hand on the setter’s back, noticing how he instantly flinched away. He continued through rubbing supportive circles, feeling as Oikawa’s back would tense up, and then there would be the harsh splash of vomit on the water below. 

“You’ll be okay,” Ushijima said, surprising himself with the comforting words. 

Oikawa was incredibly flustered by this turn of events. Not only did he think Ushijima was hot but he knew for a fact that Ushijima felt the same way. Now there was no way Ushijima would ever look at Oikawa the same, not after witnessing him throwing up his guts. 

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Oikawa stated once he finally had his breath again. He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth on a wad of toilet paper. He finally turned back around to face Ushijima, who was leaning back on the wall. 

“It’s alright. You can’t help that sort of thing.” He replied, pushing the glass of water from before into his hands. “Stay hydrated.” 

Oikawa took the heavy glass into his hands. He felt so vulnerable and exposed, it made him so angry. He sipped at the water and groaned. 

“I’m going to call Iwa-Chan to come and bring me home,” Oikawa said. He had significantly sobered up from the vomiting. Ushijima was just glad that he admitted to being drunk, and that he wouldn’t have to beg Oikawa not to drive himself home. Oikawa pulled out his phone and pressed on the contact that read 💞 Iwa-Chan! 💞

“What the fuck do you want, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi answered the phone gruffly on the second ring. Oikawa pouted but he knew Iwaizumi couldn’t see it through the phone.

“Mean Iwa-Chan! I had a bit of an accident and this is how you treat me? Unbelievable! This just goes to show-“ Oikawa’s drunken ramble was cut off by Ushijima grabbing his phone out of his clutch. 

“Hi Iwaizumi, it’s Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oikawa is very intoxicated and also has vomited. I’m fine taking him home.” Ushijima explained smoothly into the phone. Oikawa was shocked by the sheer audacity that Ushijima had to take his phone. He whined and made grabby hands at the device but Ushijima ignored him, instead choosing to listen to his own childhood best friend. 

“Sounds good. We can leave now. See you soon.” Ushijima said, finally ending the call and returning the phone back to its owner. 

“Let’s go, Iwaizumi told me your parents aren’t home so I’m taking you to Iwaizumi’s for the night and he’s gonna take care of you, okay?” Ushijima said, and Oikawa paled. “Are you okay, Oikawa?” 

Oikawa threw himself back over the toilet with a gurgling heave, a heavy splash of sick spurting out of his throat. He moaned and leaned his cheek on the cool porcelain of the toilet. 

Ushijima winced and flushed the toilet for him, he could only imagine how exhausted the other must feel. He pulled Oikawa up into a standing position. 

“Let’s go.” He said as he leads the pretty setter out of the bathroom. Oikawa was almost completely relying on Ushijima for his safety which was so embarrassing. They went through the house and he recognized some disconcerted stares but couldn’t find it in himself to care very much. 

Before he knew it, Ushijima was shoving Oikawa into the backseat of his car, grabbing a plastic shopping bag and handing it to him “in case of emergency” and they took off. 

It was a short ride, Oikawa was drifting in and out of consciousness but Ushijima, fully sober, was taking the opportunity to catch glances at the handsome boy through the rearview mirror. 

His heart tensed when a queasy hiccup rolled through the setter, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. Ushijima knew he was probably one of the only people in the world to see Oikawa so defenseless like this. He was gripping the flimsy bag with his trained, skilled, volleyball hands. His skin was glazed in a sickly sheen but Ushijima still thought he was the most beautiful person in the world, the way his eyelashes contrasted so perfectly with his skin, fluttering around in discomfort. 

“You’re a really pretty person, Oikawa,” Ushijima said, mentally kicking himself for letting that slip out. Silence filled the car and Ushijima felt his cheeks heat up, he had most definitely misspoken. 

Oikawa finally broke the quiet with another gurgling heave as the bag got heavy in his hands. He looked up slowly at Ushijima.

“I’m literally puking my guts out and you’re,” he hiccuped. “You’re telling me I’m pretty?” 

“You are pretty. I’m sorry you feel so sick.” Ushijima replied, staring straight ahead hoping that the setter couldn’t see his dark red cheeks.

Oikawa scoffed and let his eyes close. 

He leaned on the cool window where he stayed for the rest of the ride. 

Before he knew it the car was parked and his rival was easing him out of his car. Ushijima quietly tied off the bag of puke from the drive, tossing it into a dumpster right outside the house, and then essentially carried the drunken Oikawa to the door. 

“Oh Shittykawa, you’re such a fucking idiot.” Iwaizumi said opening his front door. His words were mean but they had a soft tone that Oikawa was far too familiar with.

“He puked on the way here too. He seems to be really sick.” Ushijima provided, Oikawa whimpered in his arms. He was embarrassed that Ushijima would talk about his sickness and suffering so casually. 

“That idiot can’t keep his alcohol at all. Dummy is always puking at the end of the night. Baka!” Iwaizumi said, his words lacking the passion. Ushijima put Oikawa down on wobbly legs. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Ushijima. Also, I meant what I said, we should get together sometime.” 

Was Oikawa really flirting with his breath smelling like rancid alcohol and vomit still evident on his lower lip? Of course he was, he was Oikawa Tooru. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Ushijima said. “Have a fun night guys.” He said sarcastically, waving and turning back towards his car. 

“What the fuck did you say to farmer boy?” Iwaizumi questioned as he pulled the sick fool in his house. 

“I told him I wanted him to fuck me. I’m gonna just go to the bathroom.” Oikawa said dismissively and he started towards the bathroom he knew so well. 

“You what!?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! i hope u liked this story! it's my first time writing ushi so please give me feedback! if you like hq sickfics u should check out my tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke! i take requests there too :) have a lovely day/night!


End file.
